Gleesneyland Fun
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Jesse, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, and their kids are all going to Disneyland! Takes place eight years after the finale.


**Siiiigggghhhh….I've been struck with Disneyland nostalgia. My mom has been talking about taking my nephew to his first trip to Disneyland next year (and at the ripe old age of four…)**

 **I'm not gonna lie: I have always wanted to write a fanfic where Klaine and their kids go to Disneyland with Finn and his family, but, alas, that is no longer possible. Then I wanted to write a fic where Klaine and their kids go to Disneyland with Cooper and his family. But then, I watched the old Disney Sing Along video Disneyland Fun, and since it's Glee, I'll bet anything the characters would burst out into songs from that video. So, this turned into a Gleeks and their kids go to Disneyland.**

 **I do not own Glee or Disneyland Fun (or any of the Disney songs featured in that movie/this fic). They belong to Fox and Disney respectively.**

 **Also- this takes place in the year 2028. And since we know nothing about Brittana's or Quick's futures/family, and since I'm a hardcore Samcedes shipper, well…you know the rest.**

"Blaine, have you seen my poncho?"

Kurt and Blaine ran around the three bedroom house they bought on the Upper East Side after their son and youngest child was born, doing some last-minute packing.

"Where'd you last leave it?" Blaine poked his head into the bedroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't know, honey. That's why I'm asking."

"Hmm." Blaine leaned against the doorframe and got an idea. He headed to his son's room and saw him on his bed underneath none other than Kurt's poncho. Blaine chuckled and shook his head affectionately. He knew his son well. Blaine crept into the room and quickly lifted the poncho. "Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Finn Hepburn Anderson-Hummel cried and lunged forward hoping to scare his daddy.

Blaine laughed and pulled the poncho off. "You little rascal." He tickled Finn all over. "All right, you all packed?" Finn smiled and nodded. "Really? You got your toothbrush? Your jammies?" Finn nodded. "Alright. Now, Daddy needs his poncho, but I promise, we'll buy you your very own. How's that?" Finn pouted and reluctantly handed the poncho over. "Thank you. That's my boy." He ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head.

The Hummel-Andersons were packing for a trip to the magical kingdom of Disneyland with their friends Santana, Brittany, their four children; Rachel, Jesse, their three children; Sam, Mercedes, and their three children, and Quinn and Puck and their two children.

Craziness.

All except for the Evanses (who live in La Habra, a small town about two miles south of Los Angeles. Perfect for both Sam and Mercedes, who have been married for six years and had three children.) will be staying in the Fairfield Inn across the street from Disneyland. They couldn't afford to book rooms at any of the resorts at the park, or they were all booked. They would be going the week after Thanksgiving, which is the least crowded the park will be.

Once everyone was packed, Kurt and Blaine carried their suitcases downstairs just as they heard a horn honk. "Kurt, they're heeeere!"

"That was fast." Kurt opened the door, carried Finn in one arm, and the suitcase in the other. Tracy followed, pulling her small suitcase on wheels, then Blaine brought up the rear. Santana stuck her head out a window of the airport shuttle.

"Hey, Lady Hummel! You gonna lock your front door so some robber won't break in and steal your stuff?"

"Oh, I don't have the key. My dad does." Tracy answered, thinking Santana was talking to her.

Santana was stumped, unsure of how to respond to that. Jesse and Rachel chuckled behind their hands. Rachel held out her free hand to her husband, who scowled and dug five dollars from his pocket. Kurt noticed.

"What was _that_ about?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he buckled his children in.

"Jesse and I made a bet on whether or not Santana was gonna call you Lady Hummel, and Tracy would think she's talking to her and not you." Rachel whispered to Kurt. "I bet that they would, and I was right."

Kurt just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

XXX

Once at the airport, the group of fourteen gathered in the lobby.

"Okay, guys, try not to get separated or lost." Kurt said to all of them.

"Who died and made you the boss?" Santana asked.

Kurt ignored Santana and lead everyone through security. "Make sure you don't have any liquids on you." Everyone put their suitcases on the conveyer belt and their shoes and jackets in bins.

"Sir, is this yours?" The security guard at inspection pulled out a bottle of lotion from his suitcase. All the color drained from Kurt's face.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Blaine tried not to laugh too hard. Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's shoulder. "Good thing we made sure we didn't have liquids, huh, Kurt?"

Kurt shot a warning glare at Blaine, who shrunk back slightly.

Once that drama was over, they all headed towards their gate. Bianca's- Santana's and Brittany's oldest- suitcase got knocked sideways, so, she had to stop and put it upright. However, she lost sight of her group and ran forward. " _Mami_! Mom! Wait!"

Santana and Brittany turned around in time to see their daughter running towards them. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going, and ran into a moving golf cart. The driver slammed the brakes and swore loudly.

Brittany helped Bianca up. "Are you okay?"

"Watch it! Geez, are you blind?!" The driver snapped.

"Says the fatass who almost ran someone over!" Santana snapped back.

Brittany tugged on her wife's arm. "Come on, Santana. We're gonna miss our flight."

Santana let Brittany lead her away, but not before she pointed at the driver and glared at him. " _No me gusta_."

Everything seemed to be calm after that…then they got on the plane. It was a small twin jet with only one aisle and four seats across. Everyone managed to get seats two in front of the other. Santana and Bianca sat in the second row, Bianca's little brother Felipe and their little sister Gabriella (or Gabi for short) sat behind them, and Brittany and their youngest, Tony behind them. Blaine and Finn sat across the aisle from Santana and Bianca with Kurt and Tracy behind them. Rachel and her oldest, Micah sat behind Kurt and Tracy, and Jesse and their youngest, Barbra sat behind them.

"Hey, how come you get the window seat?" Gabi folded her arms and glared at Felipe.

"'Cause I'm older, that's why!"

"I should get it, 'cause I'm a girl! Ladies first!" Gabi argued.

"Hey, hey, guys!" Santana turned around in her seat. "No arguing, or I will drag you off this plane and leave you with a babysitter. Got that? Gabi, you can have the window seat on the way home."

"But _Mami_!" Gabi whined.

"Gabi, why don't you trade places with me?" Bianca suggested, standing up in her seat.

"Okay!" Gabi threw off her seatbelt and the two sisters traded seats.

Santana sighed in relief and vowed to buy her eldest an extra souvenir.

XXX

Once they landed, they took an airport shuttle to the hotel and checked in.

"Okay, kids, let's get you ready for bed." Kurt said. "Tomorrow: Disneyland!"

"Yay!" Both Finn and Tracy cheered.


End file.
